


Scars

by wolffairy506



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Insecurity about scars, M/M, Post-full moon, sirius is super supportive and its cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets remind how much he hates his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time of the marauders.   
> (yes, I am a potterhead)  
> I do not own Harry Potter

His green eyes opened slightly, his dark, curling eyelashes cutting through the faint glow of the pale orange moon. It hung far up in the sky still as the boy sat up, resting his head in his hands as he thought wildly, desperately trying to remember any detail of what had just happened. His knuckles and fingers ached, as did every bone in his body. Looking down, the teenager observed that he was not clothed, only clad in new claw marks down his torso, thighs and collar bones. There were probably new, fresh scars on his face, due to the stinging, wet sensation felt on his cheek and across the bridge of his nose. A bruise ran along his left thigh, dark and shaded in many different variants of blue.

A male silhouette with long, dark hair tossed the bleeding teenager a bundle of cloth: "Here, Moony."

Remus took the cloth, and, in the dark, deciphered that it was clothing. He did his best to slip into it, but he was far too weak. The figure helped him to his aching feet, and dressed him gently.

In the corner, Remus could make out two other shapes slumped against the rotting, torn wall of the Shrieking Shack. A lean, slightly muscly one, and a shorter, plump figure. James and Peter. The teenager clothing Remus-- despite the large difference in height-- slung an arm around the much taller teen's shoulders, and aided him in walking.

It hadn't been three steps before Remus began to feel the weakness in his bloodied knees.

"Sirius--" he croaked out before his long, shaky legs buckled under him. He crashed to the floor, the planks of wood vibrating as a consequence of the impact. Laying there, Remus became vaguely aware that the clothes Sirius had dressed him in were serval sizes too big. He wordless mused to himself, pondering whose clothes he could be borrowing. It wasn't like he cared much though-- the big sweatshirt and comfy pants felt soothing, engulfing him in warmth in this scary, cold time. As Remus lifted a wrist shakily to his face to check the blood on it, he caught a whiff of a calming, soothing scent. _Sirius_. His clothes smelled like the slim figure desperately attempting to pull the werewolf to his feet. Realization dawned on Remus that the apparel he was wearing belonged to Sirius-- the shorter man loved to wear huge clothing, he simply tied to drawstring of the pants tight. Slim waisted Remus-- however-- didn't have that luxury. They hung lose around his narrow hips, and he noted that he would need to make an effort to keep them up.

As Sirius pulled the injured teen to his feet, the two figures in the corner melted away from the wall and supported Remus as well. James hooked another arm around the teen's shoulders, throwing his lean muscles into the mix.

"You ready, Moony?" inquired Sirius gently.

In actuality, Remus was not ready. His bones ached, new slashes in his already scarred skin stung, his eyes were unfocused, and his loose pants barely rested atop his hips.

But-- since he knew at some point, he would just have to grit his teeth and get on with it-- he muttered a weak, "Yeah." and the four set off.

  
There were not words for the torture it was to scramble through the snow after a transformation. Halfway there, Sirius had to stop to lift Remus onto his back and carry him. The werewolf was, despite his towering height, almost a feather for Sirius to carry. Mostly because he didn't eat much before the full moon-- he was too nervous-- and that he had a very slim figure. As the dark haired teen carried him, his bare feet and hands hung limply, gently tapping against Sirius's chest to the cadence of Padfoot's gait. Remus felt the consciousness slip out of him, lulled to sleep by the steady rocking.

  
For the second time that day, Remus peeled open his eyes. This time, however, sun light poured into them, temporarily blinding him. The werewolf threw a hand up to block the sunlight, as a spell was hissed and the blinds snapped shut.

Remus turned to catch a glimpse of the magic-user, and saw a slim, tossed dark haired person sitting by his bed.

"Hey, Moony. How you feeling?" Sirius asked gently, grey eyes watching the other teen closely.

"Bloody awful," he moaned, and let his hand fall to his face. As he'd guessed hours ago, there were new gashes on his face. With his slender fingers, he traced the cuts. One was light, more like a graze, and ran from his right ear to his chin. This one would heal, only showing up as the faintest white scar. Remus traced another. This one-- however-- was deep, and snaked from under one eye, across the bride of his nose, and down to his chin. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the realization that this wound would scar in a dark maroon color, and would be extremely noticeable. It didn't matter that Sirius was here. The sixteen year old werewolf broke down and began to cry.

Sirius leaned forward. "What's wrong?" He whispered. Remus had so many answers for that question, all of which would be correct. But he decided to be honest with Sirius and share.

"Scars." He croaked through tears. Sirius sat him up gently and took his hands.

"Moony," he began quietly. "Your scars are beautiful. They show fights from the inside and the out, are badges of courage and strength." Remus's tears weren't slowing. Sirius finished: "They're _beautiful_ , Moony, and _so are you_."

And then the slim teen did something Remus did not expect, but had wanted for so long. Sirius leaned forward and kissed him. His careful hands cupped the werewolf's scarred cheeks, eyes closing.

Remus kissed back, using all the strength he had left.

They broke away, hands still tangled in each others' thick hair. Sirius leaned his head onto Remus's: "I love you."


End file.
